


Magic Shop

by Infiredbybap



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, HogwartsAU, M/M, Magical love, Self-Doubt, Smut, tags will get more as soon as the next chapter is out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiredbybap/pseuds/Infiredbybap
Summary: After not having seen his crush for 3 years, Jimin finally makes a move with help of his best friend, Yoongi. Can he do it?





	Magic Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Like I said on instagram (@infiredbybap) here be my new story. This one is going to be a few chapters long, very unlike me but I'm gonna give it a shot. I will aslo mention, I made this on my phone and I apologize if there are really weird mistakes because Word on my phonereally fucks up with the writing for some reason so... sowwy
> 
> Anygay, I have no idea what to tag if you guys have any ideas, let me know man, I'm really drawinga blank
> 
> Have fun with my new story! <3

Like every year, it started in the great hall with a great feast. I was really excited for this year because Kim Namjoon came back. The amazingly handsome Kim Namjoon from Gryffindor. His parents had to go to New Zealand for about 3 years because they had to care for creatures and make sure that the care of these creatures was proper. Logically, his parents took him with them. And now, he's back and wow… He’s so fucking handsome. I mean, look at those dimples. I was stabbing my food and just staring at him with dreamy eyes. My best friend, Min Yoongi, poked me in the face “Dude, you're staring…” I shake my head and turn bright red. “Oh… sorry" He narrowed his brows “What are you staring at?” “Uh, just thinking" I looked down and ate a bit “Yeah, right. You're being really obvious about it. Were you staring at that Namjoon dude, weren’t you?” I laughed nervously and shook my head “No, what are you talking about?” “Bro, you were drooling” I frowned at him “No, I wasn’t…” I got really shy and heard Yoongi scoff “Yeah, sure" I pushed him a bit and giggled a bit “Stop!” He laughed then too and nodded “Okay, okay!” Both of us then kept eating and talked about our classes. We didn’t have much new things, just astronomy is going to kill me. Like, do seem like I want to be outside in the dark just to watching the fucking stars? No! Oh… well… maybe with Namjoon. That would be so romantic. I believe I went into staring and drooling mode because Yoongi slapped my arm. “Ow!! What the fuck?!” “You were actually drooli- you still are, oh my God!” I quickly wiped the drool off my chin and pretended nothing happened. I looked down to our schedules again and noticed something I didn’t before. I have so many classes with Gryffindor! Oh my God! This is it, this is my time to shine!

Yoongi and I packed up our things and started to leave the great hall for the common room. I was having difficulty holding one of my books when the inevitable happened I dropped all my stuff and it scattered everywhere. I heard some 7th years snicker. Especially Lance Crane. He’s been bullying me ever since I got here. My family and I left Korea about 7 years ago. There was a terrible atmosphere between Muggles and the wizarding world. So as fast as we could, we left for London. My parents worked for his parents for about a year before they left them for a better, more well paid spots in the Ministry of Magic in the international affairs department. Ever since I was a first year, he's been bullying me and making me feel terrible. Interesting, considering he's a Hufflepuff. But luckily I have Yoongi who's been my best friend since we got sorted into Slytherin. I scrambled all my stuff together and was about to grab my CoMC book when a big, long fingered hand grabbed it before me and gave it to me. I looked up and my heart basically stopped. It was him! Oh my God! My heart is beating out of my chest. I got up with my things and took the book from his gorgeous hand “Oh, thank you, you gorgeous, tall, beautiful human” …WHAT?! I started stammering “Uh… I mean- uh.. I… BYE!” I have never run so fast in my life. I think I was running faster than a Quidditch player. I was already down in the dungeons when I realized that I left Yoongi there. He is going to kill me. 

I waited about 10 minutes at the entrance to the common room when I finally saw Yoongi. “Hi…” I looked down in shame and I heard him scoff “Well, hello Mr. Not so subtle. How was your daily exercise routine today?” he said it with such a sarcastic tone with a hint of annoyed “I’m sorry… I don’t know what happened” Yoongi just clicked with his tongue, put his arm around my shoulder, said the password to enter and sat me down on the couch. I put my thing on the coffee table and a looked at him when he did the same. “Okay… you and I both know that at some point you're going to have to talk to him. And the way you just did it, is not the way. Actually throwing yourself at him is just going to make things so awkward and that is also going to fuel Lance's ability to bully you, too. We're just going to have to pray that we have some sort of group project in like charms or Muggle studies that you can get close to him that way…” I sighed. I knew he was right and I just prayed we had some group assignments somewhere. “Okay but how do I talk to him without being a complete idiot about it…” Yoongi laughed “That, my friend, is an obstacle we can deal with later. Now, you need to actually make sure you get an assignment that you can partner up with Namjoon” I nod but then I realize something. “Wait… what about you?” “I'll be fine. That does give me a chance to do some research of my own" He smiled suspiciously “What research…?” He giggled evilly “Yoongi~” “I'll show you tomorrow at breakfast" I kind of laughed and shook my head. 

For the rest of the night, both of us read up on our classes, what will be greeting us this year and then went to bed. Both of us though did spend some time on our phones, checking out stuff on Witter (basically the wizarding version of Twitter) and I texted my mom to let her know I’m okay. 

 

~at the same time on the other side of Hogwarts~

 

“Did you see that earlier?” I nodded. I was talking to my best friend Seokjin or Jin, as he prefers. “Yeah… what was that all about? I’m not even back for a full week and this happens” I laughed “I know, right? And the look you had on your face! I can’t” He was laughing really hard which I replied with a huff. “How exactly am I supposed to respond to that, Jin? ‘Oh yeah, thanks for that, bro’?” I looked at him a bit annoyed. He sneered “No, of course not. But you could thank him like a normal human being would” He took off his robe and tie. “Says you who can’t even get the chicks off his back" I said, trying to fire back. He shrugged “What can I say, I love the attention” “Dude, you suck dick. All that estrogen is going to keep all the dicks away. How many guys have come up to you ever since you've been getting all that lady attention?” He stayed silent. Bam, I got him. “Fine. You're right” “I’m always right” He scoffed. I just grinned and got ready for bed.

 

~the next morning~

 

Yoongi and I are having breakfast and I was checking about our first class as 6th years. It was Tuesday which meant our first hour and a half was being spent with defense against the dark arts. A lot was changed here after the great battle a few years ago between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort including DADA. It was intensified by a lot because a lot of people finally realized that dark magic was very real and very dangerous. I honestly love DADA because it's so interesting to me and I love learning about what can happen when someone goes dark. I know, I sound like some weirdo but I honestly love figuring out what can happen and dark spells and charms. 

I was just flipping through the pages in our book, eating my buttered jelly toast when I heard a too familiar voice that sent shivers down my spine. “Hey, Park! Heard what you said to island boy!” Lance… how much I hate him. I tried to not look up with an annoyed look and bash his face in. I kept flipping through the pages, flexing my jaw trying to not suddenly snap. He would have caught Yoongi's hands if he hadn't fucking fallen asleep on his damn book! “Hey, fairy boy! I’m talking to you!!” I was about to say something when his robe suddenly started flailing around, wrapping around his head and jerking all over the place. The entire hall started laughing and so was I but I just did it quietly because schadenfreude. He started running off with his buddies desperately trying to get the robe back under control and was about to go back to my book when I saw who had done it. Namjoon. He was holding his wand and was grinning happily as he watched Lance running away. He caught my look and smiled sweetly. He then quickly grabbed a paper scrap and wrote something on it, folded it and put a spell on it that it could fly to me. I carefully took it and unfolded it to see what he had written “Consider this as my thank you for your compliment yesterday ;)” I looked up turning bright fucking red and smiled shyly to him. He just giggled and looked back down to his food. I quietly squeaked into my book which must’ve woken up my best friend who spoke tired and confused “What? What? Huh? What happened??” I looked at him “Well, good morning, sleeping beauty" He groaned and rubbed his face “What'd I miss?” I waved the note at him. And you could watch as his face went from tired and sleepy to fucking shook. “Wow! That’s awesome! But what happened?” I told him everything what happened and he was impressed. “So, maybe he does like you back?” He stroked his imaginary beard. I just giggled at him and shook my head, looking down to my lap. “Nah, he's just being nice" I looked back to Yoongi who wasn't paying attention to me and seemed to be a bit distracted. I tapped his shoulder “You good?” He was completely zoned out. I looked into his viewing direction and noticed that he was staring at Kim Seokjin. Namjoon's best friend. Yoongi then started blabbing “You know what else seems nice? Him…" He nodded towards Jin who sat down next to Namjoon at that moment and kinda stared at him with amazement. He leaned over to me and whispered “You think, he sucks dick?” I snorted and looked at Yoongi's love interest. “I mean, totally. But the stampede of girls behind him says otherwise…” I kind of looked disappointed with Yoongi when I noticed his. “Don't worry, there might be someone for you at some point…” We just watched the two of them, ignoring the giggling and squealing girls next to them when suddenly both of them looked up and saw that Yoongi and I were high key watching them. Yoongi and I shot our heads down to our food in panic. “Fuck! You think they saw that???” I quietly snapped back “Of course they saw that! Fucking hell!” 

~at the same time across the hall~

Jin and I raised our brows when he saw that. “Were they staring at us?” Jin looked behind us and turned to me with a bit of a confused look “There's no one behind us, so… I think they were" Both of us kept looking at them till Jin leaned in and whispered “You think the tiny, cute one next to Jimin is single? And gay? And likes handsome men like me?” I turned my slowly towards him unapprovingly and with slight disgust. “……What?” He just nodded “Yeah, the really cute guy with the most cute looking hair and the beautiful porcelain skin… You think, he's going to the party tonight? You think, he likes being sucked off?” I could do nothing else but face palm. “Why are we even friends?... and what party???” “There was a flyer on the board in the common room, tonight in Hogsmeade” I just nodded and quietly hoped that Jimin would be coming too.

~last class of the day~ 

Muggle studies. My least favorite class. Do I look like I want to know how I’m supposed to act when a Muggle dies and it doesn’t return as a ghost? Fine, just don’t mention it comfort the people who are related to the person. Period. Jeez, no big deal. I was just doodling in my notebook when I got a message on my phone. Luckily, it wasn’t on loud but on vibrate. I hope the professor didn’t hear that. I checked the message and it was from Jungkook. Someone from Ravenclaw, we’ve known each other since I got to London. We went to the same pre-classes for Hogwarts. New offer since the “revolution” of the magical world back then. The text said //You and Yoongi going to the party tonight?\\\ I looked across the room to him and he looked curious. I poked Yoongi's shoulder while he was leaning on his book. He hummed. “Want to go to the party tonight?” I whispered. He looked to me and furrowed his brows “Party? Where?” I texted Jungkook back //Where?\\\ I saw him look down when he received my text. He started typing and looked back to me whereas I looked down then. //Hogsmeade, in the pub\\\ I told Yoongi and he shrugged “I guess, sure" I gave Jungkook a thumbs up and he smiled. Cool, somewhere to be tonight. 

●  
●

I stood in front of the mirror in the common room and looked at my outfit. I was wearing skinny, ripped, black pants with a white tshirt and a simple grey jacket. I wasn’t sure. I kept turning, looking at myself from all sides. “Jimin, you look fine. Namjoon will fuck you don’t worry” he giggled putting on a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a college jacket and dark blue pants. “Easy for you to say! You look so good” He hmmed and then looked at me. “You look good, let’s go!” He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the common room. 

We left and started walking to Hogsmeade. I was nervous about going to the party because I was hoping to see Namjoon and finally tell him thank you for what he did for me earlier today. Yoongi must’ve noticed my nervousness because he spoke softly “Don’t worry, he’ll be there” I sigh “How? He’s probably studying or doing something really productive with his beautiful brain" I started to daydream. “Bro, pay attention! He’s not studying, I texted Kook and asked who else was going because I wanted to know if Jin was going…” he admitted. I looked at him in shock “What??” He nodded “Yeah, I wanted to know…” I was pleasantly surprised but also kind of even more scared. Oh God, what if he doesn’t even notice me?!?!?! What if I make an even more of a fool of myself?! I started breathing fast and had to stop to collect my thoughts. Yoongi didn’t notice until he was a few meters ahead of me. He looked back and came flying towards me. “Jiminie! Are you okay? What’s wrong??” he gently rubbed my back. I was still panting “I’m so nervous! I don’t know what to do??” He sighed and spoke soft and clear “Don’t worry about it so much. He's going to love you. There's no one here who doesn’t love you, Minnie" “Lance doesn’t” he scoffed “Lance is a fucking dickwad who can fuck off and die” he pat my back and made me walk as he pulled on my arm. “Come on, we have to get going" I laughed.

So, here we are now and I’m getting butterbeer for me and Yoongi, trying not to freak the fuck out about Namjoon and his beautiful existence. When I got the beer, I walked over to my best friend and looking around every 3 seconds, naturally. 

We sat and drank for a while until I felt my ears melt away from a sound I had been longing to hear all night. Namjoon. I tried to not freak out and looked at Yoongi. He giggled, sipping from his cup “Stay cool. Nervousness doesn’t look good on you" I nodded. Okay, I have to stay cool and relaxed. I took a good swig of my beer and a breathed. I just listened to the sweet sound of Namjoon's voice which was a bit deep, raspy, cool toned and yet, very kind. It sounded strong and direct yet, sweet as sugar. It felt scary and intimidating but so soothing and homey. His voice is so beautiful and I love every microsecond of it. I turned around just a hair to see his pretty face and I saw him in his regular clothes for the first time in fucking years. And boy howdy! It was beautiful! An-… oh my God! He dyed his hair an ashy gray blue color and it’s so fucking hot. I turned around and looked at Yoongi. “I’m hard" all I said and he choked really hard on his beer. He looked at me, gasping for air and whisper yelled “WHAT?!” “Look at his hair…” I nodded and shyly bit my lip. “Look at him. He is perfect and hot and gorgeous and oh sweet Mary, Jesus, Josef and all the saints, let him fuck me into the ground…” I was drooling a bit. Oh my God, help me. “What am I going to do?” he shrugged “Act natural” I nodded and took a deep breath and waited for my moment. 

I noticed that Yoongi was a bit distracted for a while and asked him what was wrong. He weakly smiled and looked down “Jin… he’s so pretty" I've never seen Yoongi this soft before. I giggle “You are so in love, Yoongi~” He groaned annoyed “Knock it off…” “Go talk to him. He'll love you" he smirked and bit his bottom lip “Sure?” I nodded happily and waved my hands to tell him to go. He took a quick sip of his beer and stood up. He calmly walked over to Jin on the other side of the pub. I shifted my position in such a way to watch every move he makes. He smiled lightly and started a conversation with Jin. Jin immediately smiled big and signaled him to sit. Yoongi was acting rather chill and kind whereas Jin was acting really flirty and sweet. This went on for a while and it seemed to going very well. I was really happy for him and couldn't stop smiling. That was until I heard that wonderful voice I love. “Seems like our friends have forgotten us, huh?” he laughed and sat in front of me. I was a little starstruck and stuttered “O-oh… uh… y-yeah, you’re right" I laughed nervously and looked down to my lap. He set a beer cup down in front of me. “I got you a beer. I saw that your cup was empty” he smiled sweetly. I smiled back and took the cup and tapped it a bit “That’s very sweet of you, thank you… Also, thank you for earlier today. I don’t know what I would’ve said. Probably something bad that would've gotten me detention” I laughed weakly. I saw him smile and I went soft which translated to my smile as well. “Yeah, no problem. Lance has always been a real asshole to you and I don’t get it" he sighed and shook his head. I nodded in agreement and sighed “Yeah… true" I took a drink of the beer and looked at him. He looked at me as well, smiling shy. I turned red and looked down. He spoke softly “Do you always get this shy when someone smiles at you?” I looked up to him with pink cheeks “Only if they're as handsome as you" I shyly smiled. He laughed sweetly and looked at me with a slight smirk “Still think that I'm handsome, huh?” I nodded and hid myself behind my cup in shame. I heard a cute giggle and a big hand on mine, lowering it. “Then why do you hide if you think that?” I still avoided his look and shrugged. I was about to say something when I felt a tap on my shoulder “Dude, I’ll be back at the dorm late. Thank you for making me talk to him" I saw Yoongi smiling from ear to ear and Jin hanging on his shoulder. “C’mon, Yoongi~ I have a few tricks up my sleeve you definitely love,… Baby Daddy" Jin whispered into Yoongi's ear but still loud enough for me to hear. I looked at Yoongi with wide eyes and lipped “wow". Yoongi nodded and smiled even more “Gotta blast!” All you then could see was Yoongi and Jin scrambling away and I looked to Namjoon. “Wow… we are obsolete” he laughed “Yeah, apparently we are but I’m glad that Jin finally got to talk to him" I cocked a brow “What do you mean?” he hummed “Jin is head over heels for Yoongi" my jaw dropped down to the table “No!” he laughed and nodded “Yes" “Tell. Me. Everything" he scrunched his nose and shook his head “What? Why?!” I was confused. “I'll tell you if you do something for me" I lifted my brows “Which would be?” he smiled shyly “Well…”


End file.
